


Рождественский подарок

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в качестве подарка для evenover на Сикрет-Санту по заявке: "Винцест (можно Смит/Вессон), кроссовер с Sherlock BBC (без побочных пейрингов, только винцест), но необязательно )) не против ангста и открытых финалов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский подарок

-*-*-  
  
 _\- Почему ты считаешь, что между этими двумя есть связь? – Джон перевернул страницу меню с закусок на первые блюда и посмотрел на сидящего напротив Шерлока.  
\- Посмотри, - детектив нескромным, но вместе с тем очень изящным жестом указал в сторону одного из сидящих за дальним столиком парней, - у него не хватает пуговиц на рубашке, на ботинке характерный след, указывающий на то, что на него случайно наступили, ну и, кроме того, - Шерлок чуть оттянул манжет, - посмотри на его волосы – они просто неприлично растрепаны.  
\- Но это не говорит о том, что… - Джон воровато посмотрел в сторону обсуждаемого парня, встретился с ним взглядом и снова уткнулся в меню.  
\- А если я скажу, что дело было так…_  
  
-*-*-  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это слишком дорогой клуб? – Дин с сомнением смотрит на вывеску над входом.  
\- Сегодня Рождество, и ты обещал исполнить любое мое желание, - Сэм толкает дверь, входит внутрь и застывает на пороге: это место оказывается действительно стоящим, не зря Бобби так его рекомендовал. Небольшой уютный холл со стойкой метрдотеля, выполненной из красного дерева, пурпурные бархатные портьеры с золотыми кистями, мягкий свет, льющийся из позолоченных бра.  
\- Добрый вечер! У вас заказано? – стоит только Дину переступить порог, как перед братьями буквально из воздуха материализовывается высокий сухопарый мужчина в смокинге.  
\- Да. Посмотрите на фамилию Вессон, - уверенно улыбается Сэм, и Дин думает, что если бы не знал точно, то решил, что его брат бывает в подобных заведениях довольно часто.  
\- Вессон… - метрдотель ведет пальцем по странице заказов в огромной книге, лежащей на стойке, читая записи, и поднимает взгляд: - Да, столик на двоих. Прошу следовать за мной, господа.  
Братья идут по коридору, следуя за своим провожатым, и входят в помещение, больше напоминающее гостиную в каком-нибудь старинном замке, нежели банкетный зал ресторана, пусть и относящегося к закрытому элитарному клубу.  
\- Ваш столик, - метрдотель подводит их к столику, уже сервированному на двоих. – Располагайтесь, я пришлю к вам сомелье.  
\- Спасибо, - Сэм отодвигает стул и садится, чуть подтянув брюки.  
\- Ты сюда есть пришел? – шипит Дин, глядя, как младший с удовлетворенным выражением лица раскладывает на коленях салфетку.  
\- Садись и не привлекай внимания. Я думаю, мы и поесть успеем, - улыбается Сэм, - не стоит упускать такой шанс. Бобби сказал, что здесь подают отличную индейку.  
\- Индейка в английском клубе под Рождество, - Дин с ворчанием садится и раздраженно складывает руки в замок перед собой, - кто бы мне об этом рассказал год назад, я бы того заставил выпить галлон святой воды. И это минимум.  
Братья замолкают, по привычке незаметно оглядываясь вокруг. Посетителей мало: парочка в вечернем за дальним столиком; мужчина в дорогом классическом костюме с газетой в одной руке и сигарой в другой в кресле у камина; еще двое мужчин примерно одного с братьями возраста, и точно так же, как и они, несколько не вписывающихся в интерьер данного помещения. Последние появились в зале сразу за Винчестерами, и один из них, если судить по нервному постукиванию пальцев по столу, нервничает не меньше, чем Дин, а второй выглядит таким же уверенным, как и Сэм.  
\- Аперитив, господа? – сомелье, выглядящий, как брат-близнец метрдотеля, материализуется около столика так незаметно, что Дин вздрагивает, сквозь зубы выдавая что-то, больше похожее на запутанное заклинание, чем на обычное ругательство, и делает себе на память заметку уточнить информацию о персонале данного заведения: слишком они все походят на нечисть – только ее представители вот так внезапно появляются и не менее внезапно исчезают, словно их и не было.  
\- Да, спасибо, - отвечает Сэм, видя, что брату явно не по себе, и он явно не настроен разговаривать в достаточной степени адекватно.  
\- Смею предложить вам Амонтильядо. Полусладкий, напитанный янтарным светом Андалусского солнца и ароматом ореховых бочек, в которых настаивается виноградная ягода перед тем, как…  
\- Спасибо, мы доверяем вашему вкусу, - Дин кивает на мгновение недовольно поджавшему губы, но тут же снова растянувшему их в учтивой улыбке сомелье.  
\- Отлично. Что господа предпочитают к основному блюду?  
\- А что вы можете посоветовать к птице?  
\- Предполагаю, что это будет наша фирменная индейка?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда могу предложить Пино Нуар, прекрасное вино из виноградников Кот де Нюи…  
\- Спасибо, - Дин снова нетерпеливо кивает, - нас вполне устраивает ваша рекомендация.  
\- Благодарю за доверие, мсье. Смею попросить вас подождать несколько минут, вам принесут аперитив, - сомелье чуть наклоняет голову и исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился.  
\- Чтоб его! – Дин делает глоток из стоящего перед ним бокала с водой. – Они тут точно не люди, я тебе говорю.  
\- Просто вышколенный персонал. Для английских закрытых клубов это нормально, - Сэм ерзает, и на секунду Дин видит на его месте «родного» Сэмми, смущающегося от собственной неловкости и косноязычия.  
\- И все равно надо будет провести тут пару ритуалов, - Дин оглядывается на странную парочку, привлекшую его внимание: возле них как раз стоит давешний сомелье, и лохматый пытается о чем-то с ним спорить. Похоже, сегодня у местного персонала не самая лучшая клиентура.  
В это время к столику Винчестеров вполне по-человечески подходит молодой человек в облегченном варианте смокинга и белоснежном переднике.  
\- Добрый вечер, - произносит он, обращаясь к обоим братьям одновременно, и ставя на столик небольшой графин с хересом, - меня зовут Джек, и сегодня я буду обслуживать ваш столик. Вы уже сделали выбор?  
Дин озадачено смотрит на Сэма. Тот кивает и улыбается официанту.  
\- Да, нам рассказывали, что у вас тут самая лучшая индейка во всем Соединенном королевстве.  
\- Не буду спорить, сэр, - официант растягивает рот в дежурной улыбке, - наши клиенты очень часто заказывают ее в качестве основного блюда.  
\- Тогда нам две порции индейки, салат… - Сэм, полистав меню, тыкает пальцем в первую же понравившуюся фотографию, - вот этот, пожалуй. Дин?  
\- Положусь на твой выбор, - Дин натянуто улыбается.  
\- Тогда два салата, сырную тарелку. Закусок каких-нибудь на ваш выбор, а на десерт, пожалуй, яблочный пудинг. И кофе, черный. Два.  
\- Хорошо, - официант записывает заказ и, произнеся: - Основное блюдо будет готово через двадцать минут, а пока вы можете воспользоваться курительной комнатой, - покидает Винчестеров, направляясь к выходу из зала.  
\- Я не прочь выкурить сигару, - Дин тихо смеется, глядя на мужчину у камина, который за все время, пока они находились здесь, ни разу не пошевелился.  
\- Думаю, там нам точно никто не помешает, - Сэм кивает. – К тому же, двадцать минут – это, конечно, мало, но для начала вполне достаточно.  
\- Ну, если ты настолько уверен… - Дин поднимается, оглядываясь. – Где тут у них эта курительная комната?  
\- Думаю, там же, где и уборная, - Сэм кривится. – Ненавижу это слово. И чем этих англичан не устраивает туалет?  
\- Их много чего не устраивает. Например, президент вместо премьер-министра, - Дин, наконец, приняв решение, направляется в сторону выхода. – Пойдем, спросим у метрдотеля.  
\- Хм, - Сэм идет следом за братом, - ты уверен, что нам стоит это сделать?  
\- Что? – Дин останавливается, оказываясь в центре зала. – Ты же сам захотел? Твое желание, изволь получить и расписаться.  
\- Да, - Сэм прикусывает губу и смотрит на брата своим фирменным просительным взглядом, тут же теряя весь наигранный лоск, - но все-таки публичное место и все такое…  
\- Две минуты назад ты меня уговаривал, так что не порть мне настроение, - Дин ухмыляется. – И вообще, ты ведешь себя непрофессионально: на нас смотрят.  
\- Кто? – Сэм оглядывается: мужчина и женщина за угловым столиком, казалось, заняты только друг другом, джентльмен с газетой тоже не проявляет никакого любопытства, но вот другие двое…  
\- Ну, ты идешь? – Дин вопросительно смотрит на Сэма.  
\- Да, - кивает тот, решительно огибая брата.  
Как оказалось, шли они в верном направлении. Метрдотель, ожидавший посетителей за своей стойкой, любезно указывает им на не замеченный ранее коридор, скрытый за одной из портьер.  
\- Комната отдыха, бильярдная, зал периодики… - Сэм читает таблички на дверях, мимо которых они проходят, пока не натыкается на нужную: – Ага, вот, курительная.  
\- Отлично, - Дин открывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь помещения. – Никого, - после чего вталкивает вяло сопротивляющегося брата внутрь и задвигает кем-то предусмотрительно устроенную щеколду. – Теперь нам точно никто не помешает.  
\- Эм, а ты уверен? - Сэм отходит к стоящему у дальней стены столику с огромной пепельницей по центру, и прислоняется к нему бедром, нерешительно глядя на брата.  
\- Уговор дороже денег, - Дин, плотоядно облизнувшись, подходит к Сэму и опускается перед ним на колени. - Давай посмотрим, что тут у тебя.  
Звук расстегиваемой молнии бьет по нервам, Сэм вздрагивает, когда прохладный кондиционированный воздух касается обнаженной плоти.  
\- Спокойно, все будет по высшему разряду, - Дин улыбается, снизу вверх глядя в глаза брата, и, чуть оттянув крайнюю плоть с головки совершенно неэрегированного члена, проводит по ней языком, ощущая, как начинают пульсировать под пальцами вены, подгоняя кровь туда, где сейчас она нужна больше всего. Лизнув головку еще раз, Дин чуть сжимает ладонь и проводит ею по постепенно увеличивающемуся члену. Сэм рвано вздыхает.   
\- Не хочешь взять его в рот? Дин? Ну! - Сэм ерзает, толкаясь в ладонь брата, заставляя того довольно улыбаться  
\- Боишься, что индейка остынет? - взгляд затуманенных глаз обжигает, вызывая ответное возбуждение, и Дин свободной рукой тянется к собственной ширинке, освобождая стянутый плотной тканью боксеров стоящий колом член.   
\- Дин!.. - всхлип, вырывающийся из губ Сэма, больше похож на стон, чем на просьбу, и Дин, еще раз взглянув вверх, обхватывает головку члена Сэма губами, обводя ее языком и чуть царапая зубами.  
\- Ай! Зубы! - Сэм обиженно стонет, и Дин смеется, пуская вибрацию по члену, уже полностью находящемуся внутри его рта, после чего всасывает его еще чуть-чуть, почти заглатывая головку, утыкаясь носом в жесткие темные волоски в паху брата.   
Сэм пахнет гелем для душа, чуть-чуть мускусом и чем-то неуловимо родным. Дин втягивает этот запах, с удовольствием жмурясь, и выпускает член изо рта, чтобы провести языком по его внутренней стороне. Сэм снова стонет, одной рукой опираясь о столик, а второй зарываясь в слишком короткие волосы на голове брата, в очередной раз жалея, что тот не идет ни на какие уговоры об их отращивании.   
Мошонка, тяжелая, по-мужски покрытая редкими волосками, вызывает желание облизать ее, и Дин, не сопротивляясь ему, втягивает губами по очереди каждое яичко, перекатывая их во рту, и выпускает, возвращаясь к члену, снова почти заглатывая его, начиная насаживаться на него, сначала медленно, постепенно все увеличивая темп. Сэм трясется от напряжения, вызванного жгучим, перекатывающимся по телу возбуждением.  
Столик скрипит, грозя опрокинуться в любой момент, и Дин останавливается, поднимается с колен и тянет Сэма к стоящему у стены мягкому креслу. Тот не сопротивляется, послушно останавливаясь и, повинуясь мягкому толчку в спину, наклоняется, упираясь руками в высокий подлокотник.   
Брюки вместе с плавками скользят вниз, стреноживая, и Сэм ощущает себя более уязвимым под сильными руками, скользящими по оголенной коже бедер. Горячее дыхание, губы, касающиеся влажной кожи за ухом запускают по телу цепь мурашек, и Сэм невольно подается назад, стараясь прижаться к брату, почувствовать его тело, но тот не дает, надавливая ладонью между лопаток, укладывая грудью на подлокотник. Сэму неудобно. Он ерзает, и Дин успокаивающе проводит ладонью по спине, задирая пиджак и рубашку Сэма почти до лопаток. От натяжения ткани сквозь хриплое дыхание слышен треск ниток, и пара пуговиц отлетает, застревая между подлокотником и сиденьем.   
Дин скользит языком вдоль оголенного позвоночника, собирая капельки пота в ложбинке над копчиком, спускается ниже, снова становясь на колени, чуть сжимая у основания собственный член, на сотую долю секунды сбивая возбуждение, которое накатывает снова, едва он раздвигает половинки ягодиц Сэма, открывая пульсирующее желанием колечко мышц, плотно закрывающих вход в тело.  
Сэм вздрагивает, ощущая поток горячего воздуха, направленный на его анус. Дин выдыхает, прижимаясь губами ко входу, выпуская язык и настойчиво толкаясь им внутрь, заставляя мышцы расслабиться, раскрыться ему навстречу. И Сэм задушено стонет, прикусывая большой палец, чтобы не заорать в голос, пока Дин трахает его своим языком.   
Эти стоны словно электрическим разрядом проходят по телу Дина, и он понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и ему уже не нужно будет ничего больше для того, чтобы кончить.   
\- Сэм? Смазка? - Дин хрипит, поднимаясь и начиная шарить в карманах пиджака Сэма, заставляя того недовольно морщиться от жжения в паху, вызванного трением члена о жесткий ворс обивки. Заветный тюбик обнаруживается во внутреннем кармане, и уже через пару мгновений палец Дина, смазанный прозрачным гелем, пахнущим мятной отдушкой, проникает сквозь уже неплотную преграду, растягивая мышцы, двигаясь, надавливая. Сэм подается назад, насаживаясь на палец, недовольно хнычет - слишком мало, и Дин добавляет второй, а затем третий, заполняя, надавливая на ставший слишком чувствительным бугорок простаты. С каждым таким надавливанием Сэм чуть выгибается, пытаясь продлить волну наслаждения, и когда пальцы пропадают, утыкается головой в сиденье кресла, закрывая глаза от предвкушения.  
Слышится треск разрываемой фольги, щелчок крышки тюбика со смазкой, и головка члена Дина касается ануса, толкается внутрь, растягивая. Дин старается двигаться медленно, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не толкнуться, входя одним резким движением, но Сэм нетерпеливо подается назад, насаживаясь на горячий пульсирующий член, и почти кричит, когда головка с первого же раза задевает простату.   
Дин начинает двигаться, одной рукой упираясь в подлокотник, а второй обхватив член Сэма. Плавные ритмичные движения быстро сменяются рваными, хриплое дыхание вперемешку со сдавленными стонами наполняет небольшое помещение. Кондиционер не справляется с повисшим в воздухе запахом пота и секса.   
Сэм почти на грани, в голове пусто, только кровь океанским прибоем шумит в ушах, и рык кончающего Дина окунает в пучину оргазма. Сэм содрогается в неконтролируемых судорогах, прижатый горячим, таким же дрожащим от волнами накатывающего наслаждения телом Дина.   
\- Слезь, задушишь, - словно сквозь пелену слышит Дин голос младшего и со стоном распрямляется, выходя из Сэма и стаскивая с обмякшего члена презерватив.   
\- Платок есть? - он снова тянется к карманам Сэма, и тот не сопротивляется, позволяя брату обхватить себя поперек груди, выпрямляя. В кармане находится салфетка, стянутая Сэмом со столика из ресторана. Вытерев брата и себя, Дин поправляет брюки, застегивает ширинку и наклоняется, как в детстве, натягивая на Сэма плавки и слаксы.   
\- Спасибо, - Сэм тянется к губам брата. Поцелуй выходит расслабленным, почти не возбуждающим, и Дин вязнет в нем, как всегда вязнет в эмоциях, вызываемых у него Сэмом.  
\- С Рождеством, Сэмми, - Дин отстраняется и проводит рукой по голове младшего, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы, и в этот момент раздается стук в дверь.  
\- Господа, ваш столик накрыт, - раздается голос метрдотеля.  
Сэм улыбается, все еще мутными глазами глядя на Дина, и смотрит на часы на запястье.  
\- Ровно двадцать минут, - произносит он, и Дин смеется, поправляя его пиджак и отодвигая щеколду.  
  
-*-*-  
  
 _\- Это ты точно доказать не сможешь, - Джон улыбнулся, глядя на то, как лохматый ерзает на стуле. - Оторванная пуговица - это не доказательство, как и отпечаток на ботинке. А насчет прически - ты на себя хотя бы раз в зеркало смотрел?_  
\- Для наблюдательного человека нет ничего невозможного, и ты все равно не поверишь мне, в особенности если я скажу, что эти двое - не просто американцы, а еще и братья, - Шерлок усмехнулся. - Родные.  
\- Ну, это ты совсем загнул, - Джон еще раз посмотрел в сторону заинтересовавшей их пары. - В любом случае, это не наше дело.   
\- А я думаю, наше, и скоро мы с ними еще раз встретимся, - Шерлок загадочно улыбнулся и, взяв в руки вилку и нож, принялся нарезать лежащий на тарелке перед ним кусок индюшатины, политый ароматным клюквенным соусом.


End file.
